Esclavo de tus miedos
by Gingka246
Summary: Está es una historia muy corta que cuenta la evolución de un miedo de Spencer


Espero que les guste, sinceramente me dedique a crear esto porque no podía dormir y porque verdaderamente esto es lo que siento... no es exactamente lo que ocurre en la historia, pero si está algo relacionado con el título. Intentaré retomar las historias que deje a medias esta semana.

No soy dueña de Dude that's my ghost.

* * *

 ** _Esclavo de tus miedos_**

El miedo te paraliza y te obliga a dejar de crecer como persona... el miedo en sí hace muchas cosas.

A la edad de 7 años Spencer Wright observaba de noche su lámpara era la única luz que iluminaba en toda la casa.

Tenía miedo a la oscuridad, tenía miedo a no ver lo que se ocultaba.

Su madre siempre le decía que no había nada, pero eso no era verdad, sabía que había algo, sentía que lo había.

A la edad de 5 años Spencer Wright apretaba con fuerza la mano de su primo Billy el cual estaba tumbado en una cama de una habitación de su mansión. En aquella habitación había un montón de máquinas de un hospital haciendo parecer al lugar como si lo fuese.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para todo... para reír, para cantar, para pasar tiempo con Spencer, para vivir...

A sus 20 años de edad se había enfermado de una extraña enfermedad que no tenía cura por el momento, está información fue rápida, dura y poca.

Y ahora que los médicos le habían dicho que ya no podían hacer más para frenar la enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo y aumentar un poco más su esperanza de vida, decidió como última voluntad que lo transladasen a su hogar donde poco a poco se iría despidiendo de sus seres queridos, especialmente de uno.

-Primo Billy, yo no quiero que te mueras,tengo miedo de lo que pasará si no estas a mi lado...- el niño intenta contener las lágrimas.

-Todo te irá bien... ya verás...yo también tengo miedo... tengo miedo de morirme y no saber que viene después.

Spencer le apretó más fuerte la mano. Billy apenas notó ese cambio.

-Primo Billy... si te mueres... ya nunca más te volveré a ver... tengo miedo de que eso ocurra, tengo miedo de olvidarme de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, tengo miedo... de olvidarte.

-Spencer... eso nunca va a pasar, te lo prometon nunca te voy a dejar solo- Y con esa última frase sabiendo que se acercaba su momento, se despidió de Spencer y se preparó para adentrarse en la oscuridad.

A la edad de 6 años Spencer no dejaba de ver a Billy en todas partes gracias a la brillante idea de sus padres de mudarse a la mansión de su primo.

Es cierto que ya no recordaba su voz, ni lo que decía, ni siquiera recordaba si su piel era suave o áspera, lo único que recordaba claro era su imagen y los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos que poco a poco se han tornado a malos porque solo el hecho de acordarse de él le hace daño.

Por una parte tiene miedo de olvidarse de él, pero por otra tiene ganas de olvidarse de él solo para sanar ese dolor...

...Ese dolor que aveces no le deja ni respirar y que si le faltasé notaría un vació por dentro... un vació que llena Billy.

A los 7 años de edad Spencer no pudo olvidarse completamente de Billy, todavía podía ver claramente su imagen , ni tampoco pudo olvidarse de la promesa que le hizo... la promesa que nunca cumplió.

Por está edad comenzó a sentir algo... algo que movía y lo observaba en silencio desde la oscuridad.

Nunca antes había tenido miedo a la oscuridad... pero no era la oscuridad en sí sino lo que se escondía en ella.

Sabía que la luz de la lámpara no lo protegería si lo que había en la oscuridad quería hacerle daño.

Pocas fueron las veces que dormía en su cama y no se hacia un refugio para ocultarse. Un refugio que construía con el colchón, el soporte de la cama, las mantas y con la ayuda de algunas almohadas.

El refugio era iluminado por la escasa luz que provenía de una linterna, necesitaba saber si ese algo se había adentrado allí.

A los 8 años de edad ya no tenía la luz encendida de noche, solo esperaba y esperaba hasta que se hiciese de día.

A los 9 años de edad ya no se ocultaba en su refugio. Solo se tapaba con las mantas dejando un pequeño hueco por el que respirar.

A los 10 años de edad las cosas empeoraron ya no solo de noche sino también de día lo sentía.

A los 11 años de edad Spencer ya no tuvo más miedo pues había descubierto quien era él que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.


End file.
